Return to the Lab
Return to the Lab is the sixth episode of A Random Pokémon Show. Plot The episode begins with Steve, Ahmad and Dakota going to Professor Oak's lab. Steve knocks on the door. Steve: Professor? You home? The door opens, but nobody is there. Dakota: Huh? They walk into the living room and notice a familar figure. Gary, not turning around: I was wondering what took you losers so long. Steve: GARY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU PIECE OF SH- Professor Oak walks in, with a Noctowl on his shoulder. Oak: Ah, so glad you all could make it. The Noctowl files over to Steve. Steve: Hey buddy. He pets the Noctowl. Ahmad: What did you call us here for, Professor? Oak: Ah, yes. I'd call all of you have bec- A female walks in. She has brown eyes, tan skin, and brown hair braided to the side. Girl: Professor Oak! Oak: Yes, what is it, Abi? Abi: The Pokémon are going crazy again. Dakota notices Abi and his eyes turn into hearts. Ahmad: You ok? Dakota: She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Gary: Meh, I've seen be- Gary is punched. Korrina and Iris walk in. Ahmad: Hey Iris. Steve: Hey Korrina. Gary: What!? You losers got girlfriends!? Steve: Yeah, deal with it. b**ch. Dakota: I don't though Abi perks up at this. Gary: What happened with Dawn? Dakota: Didn't work out. Gary: Which means she's available. He tries to run off, but is stopped with a blue barrier. Dakota: Nice try, Gary mother freaking Oak. Prof. Oak: That has a nice ring to it. Everyone but Gary: RIght? Abi: Um..Dakota? Is it? Dakota: Yeah? Abi: Have you ever battled on TV? You look familiar.. Dakota: Uh, yeah, I'm the Champion of Mixas. Abi: Oh. Makes sense Gary: Meh. Dakota, glowing with aura: MEH!? MEH!? Gary whimpers. Ahmad: wow. Steve: Hey, Dakota. Wanna battle? Dakota: Yeah. They go outside. Professor Oak: This will be a one on one battle. Whoever Pokémon is unable to continue, they will lose. Dakota: Ian, go! He sends out his Sandslash, Ian. Ian: I'm ready! Steve: Hm...a ground time. Charizard and Luxray's attacks won't be effected. So, I'll go with... His Oshawott pops out of nowhere. Oshawott: Pick me! Pick me (Steve hears this as Osha! Osha! Steve: Oshawott? You wanna battle? Ok...I was gonna use Greninja but whatever. Greninja: :( *goes back into his Pokéball* Dakota: Alright Ian, remember the Water Style? Ian: Steve's? Dakota: That's the one! Ian closes his eyes and sees various water types that belong to Steve fighting, Greninja, Oshawott, and Quagsire. Ian: Ready! He looks up and sees Oshawott using Razor Shell, coming straight down. Ian smirks and uses Dig, avoiding the attack. Oshawott lands, confused, as Sandslash pops out and fires a Swift, hurting the Otter badly. Steve: Oshawott! Oshawott, getting up: Not giving u-'' A explosion is heard from inside the lab, Ahmad: What the hell was that? A Rocket Helicopter is seen getting away with a bag full of Pokéballs. Dakota: A Rocket Helicopter! Steve: Team Rocket must be up to something...but wait it can't be Jessie and James. They use a Meowth Air Balloon. Korrina: Then, who is it? Female: Prepare for trouble! Male: Yeah and make that double! Female: To infect the world with devastation! Male: To blight all people within our nation! Female: To denounce the goodness of truth and love! Male: To extend our wrath to the stars above! Female: Cassidy! Male: And Butch! Cassidy: Team Rocket, circling Earth at the speed of light! Butch: Surrender to us now or prepare to fight! Steve: ...Oh hey, I remember you too. You're Cassidy and you're B**tch! Butch: THE NAME'S BUTCH! Dakota: No ones remembers that! Butch: Right? Abi sends out a Kirlia. Abi: Kirlia, Psybeam! A Purple energy beam hits Cassidy, making her drop the bag, Dakota: What a woman... Steve: What? Dakota: Nothing. Cassidy: Sableye, go! She sents out her Sableye while Butch sends out his Mightyena. Dakota: Ian, stand by for ANOTHER battle. Abi, fight with me! All but Dakota, Abi, Butch, and Cassidy: Ugh, why her? Dakota: Oshawott, get the Pokeballs! Steve: Hey! You can't order him! Oshawott, get the Pokeballs. Oshawott nods and starts to collect them. Dakota and Steve's Pokemon all come to help. Luxray: ''Eat thunderbolt, f*g He thunderbolts Sableye. Sableye: Hehehe doesn't work A group of all of the Eeveevolutions and a Eevee attack Mightyena. Dakota: Wonder, Moonblast, Joltz, Pin Missle, the rest, Trump Card! They all obey, except Eevee. Steve: Eevee, Shadow Ball! Dakota: Sparky, may our Aura's join! He reveals a Mega Bracelet, and taps it. Blue tendrils surround Sparky, and he Mega Evolves. Dakota: Help Luxray! Electric Terrain, then Thunder. Mega Sparky creates a thunder cloud on the ground, then a huge bolt hits Sableye, defeating it. Luxray: Nice! Mega Sparky: Thanks Cassidy; We're not done yet. Go, Houndoom! Butch: Hitmontop, battle! Ahmad: Metagross, go! I choose you! Iris: Gabite, unleash the beast! Korrina: Lucario, Mega Evolve! She pushes the Mega Glove and Lucario mega evolves. Gary: Blastoise go! Gabite and Metagross attack Houndoom with a Hammer Arm, Sand Tomb Fusion, which left the Houdoom defeated. Blastoise and Mega Lucario Shot a Aura Cannon (Aura Sphere/Hydro Cannon) that blasted Hitmontop and Team Rocket away. Dakota turns to Ahmad. Dakota: Ahmad, I have a present for you. Well, five. Here. He hands him a Mega Ring, and three stones Ahmad: What're the stones? Dakota: Metagrossite, Steelixite, and Houndoomite. Ahmad: Ah. And the fifth gift? Dakota: Well, since you just got a girlfriend, here. He hands Ahmad a pack of Trojan Rapidash... Well, you get it. Dakota: I don't want to be an uncle just yet. Ahmad: YOU LITTLE! He chases after Dakota as the episode ends. Category:ARPS Category:UEE Category:Episodes